


Forgive Me

by Ruquas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just asked for one thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

"Would you please explain to me, Dean?" ,Castiel asked flatly. Dean hesitated. "Listen, Cas ...", he began, but was suddenly interrupted by Castiel. "My name is Castiel.” Dean's shy grin faded with Castiel's icy tone. "I was drunk, Cas ... tiel. I really didn't wanted ...". Dean dropped out with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm sorry, Castiel. If I could prevent it or reverse it, I would do it. I love you.".

Castiel only continued to look at him expressionless. Dean swallowed. He would prefer it if Castiel would yell at him. Or break something. He would even prefer Castiel would beat the shit out of him! He just wanted an answer.

But when it came, he was still surprised that Castiel pushed him against the wall. "You are sorry?!!", the angel asked stunned. Dean nodded hastily.

"I have only asked for one thing, Dean: No other men. You can sleep with as many women as you like. But no other men. That was the only thing I have ever asked! ". Meanwhile, Castiel screamed.

Dean nodded. He didn't felt the tears running down his face. Castiel shook his head. "I do not believe you.".

Dean felt as if someone had thrown him into ice water. "Please, Castiel ...", whispered Dean breathless. As Castiel looked up, Dean saw that Castiel was crying, too.

"I will see you."

Without another word the angel disappeared, leaving Dean back with streaming tears.


End file.
